


Fanart: Peter & MJ in the Morning

by Machiavelien



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Married Life, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Machiavelien/pseuds/Machiavelien
Summary: What’s better than PeterMJ domestic fluff? Domestic canoodling!A little scene from @seekrest’s ficCan I Go (Where You Go), hope you like it!
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 11
Kudos: 72





	Fanart: Peter & MJ in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekrest/gifts).



> What’s better than PeterMJ domestic fluff? Domestic canoodling! 
> 
> A little scene from @seekrest’s fic [Can I Go (Where You Go)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238125), hope you like it!


End file.
